blinx_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny
Lenny '''is a Blinx series fancharacter made by Noxivaga. He is a time sweeper, working alongside many others who are also working to achieve the goal of universal peace. Lenny is a member on team Red Blitz. He exists in a Blinx AU (alternate universe) the creator made. Appearance Lenny's fur pattern reflects the genes he inherited from his parents-- his dad was a serval cat, mom was a domestic shorthair. The kid's decently tall, standing only a few inches higher than the rest of his peers. Outside of his sweeper uniforms, you'd likely see him in some kind of sweatshirt. He gets a lot of comments about his eyes, as in most types of lighting, they exhibit deep, gem-like qualities. Personality rehash Skills and Abilities Lenny's specialty skills are marksmanship and recon. Equipment Uses pretty standard sweepers, and prefers the TS-16000. Don't be surprised if you catch him with either a Winterfield, Crossbow, or G300 ray gun. Backstory rehash Relationships NPCs '''Blinx Thinks Blinx is pretty cool, and never really has had a negative interaction with him, even though Lenny has hardly ever been near him. However, Lenny normally would just rather listen and let the louder members of his team interact with the other teams. Chron The two often chat about potential ways to use time controls, or some other intellectual subject. Randomly send each other factory memes. NecoJi NecoJi, just, is super awesome and nice. Lenny often looks forward to days when he'll be around NecoJi. They often chat about uplifting and enjoyable topics. Pelon Hasn't really me the guy, although he hears good things, and funny stories, about Pelon. Picaro Very neutral relationship. They communicate on a very basic level, and often just acknowledge each other as a respected member of the corps. Teammates Tama ' Lenny did not trust the guy for ''months. This caused tension and some moderate run-ins, however Lenny's willingness to compromise made things work out n the end. He knows that Tama is absolutely not a born-and-bred leading type, however, he learned that the guy is just trying his best because he learned to put his team first. '''Lloyd Lloyd is so uplifting and so positive towards Lenny, and Lenny often finds himself always gravitating near him, always being close by. Lenny knows that Lloyd is aware of his front that he uses to hide behind, but is comfortable with that, because he knows Lloyd won't push about it unless he can see something's hurting Lenny. Gray Somehow manages to make Lenny laugh and piss him off at the same time. Lenny hasn't quite decided if he loves or hates the guy, as a teammate. Gray, however, isn't exclusive and is thrilled in the rare event Lenny "comes out of the shell" and joins them on their prank tirades. Grover Mutual grouches. They have the same qualms and complaints about the other 4 members of the team, but mean it in the dearest of ways. If Lenny needs another mind on a matter, he'll go to Grover. Woody The one guy Lenny trusts with any information he's given out about himself, and Woody isn't the type to be spilling beans. Woody's simple yet passionate outlook on life is very comforting and grounds Lenny when he needs it. Others Tempus Fleet Sloane Maxi Jayvne Trivia * His backstory has probably stayed the most consistent for the longest time, of the 6 members. * Is one of 2 bisexual boys on the team. * Noxivaga actually does give the MOTAS NPC a Winterfield and watches him destroy people with it. * The guy has pretty graceful and gentle movement behavior patterns, for being a dude. Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Time Sweepers Category:Fan Characters Category:Creator Entries